A Fairy Tale Ending
A One-shot requested by someone for her birthday. Enjoy! ---- Christopher "What?!" Nina, my sister asked. I was back at my family home back at San Francisco. I haven't been here in a long time, I missed it. Surprisingly, Nina kept the place in good condition. I couldn't blame her, this was the house we grew up in. It was also the house where he had lost everything.. "Exactly what I said." I said with feign nonchalance like I always did. "You sure about this? This is a real big step for you guys." Nina asked. "Yeah. This is something I've always thought about. I was just waiting till she was ready." I answered. Nina smiled. "Alright then. I'm sure you've thought this through. You're old enough to make your own decisions." Suddenly she frowned, as if remembering something sad. "I wished mom, dad or grandma were here to see this. Grandpa too. They would've liked to see their son grow up." Nina said. I reached for her hand and put my fingers around hers. "I know. I wish they were here too." As soon as I said that, my sister's husband, Benjamin walked in. He probably just came from the grocery store, because he was holding quite a number of paper bags. "Hey." He said to me like I was an unwanted visitor. He obviously tried to hide it, but I could hear it in his voice that he just didn't like me. I don't know why. "Hey." I responded with the same tone of voice. I pulled my hand away from my sister's. "I think I'd better be heading off." "Yeah you should." Benjamin responded. "He wasn't talking to you Ben." My Sis shot back. She then turned her attention back to me. "Alright. Let me walk you to the door." At the door, I felt Ben give me the evil eye. I paid no attention to him. I've faced down gods and monsters alike. A human wouldn't scared me. "You take care okay?" Nina said. "And remember to send me an invitation." She smiled. "Of course I will." I hugged her. I really wished I didn't have to leave. "Love you Sis." "Love you too Lil' Bro." As I shadow-travelled away, I saw my sister put her game face on to prepare herself for a confrontation with her Husband. Theresa When I woke up, I was surprised with a treat. Usually Chris woke up later than I do, being a son of Nyx and all as well as me being a child of Hemera. Night and Day, you should get it. Anyway, today Chris was up earlier than I was and for good reason. "What's all this?" I asked. "Breakfast." He said cooly with his face buried in a newspaper. "Since when do you make breakfast?" "Since today. I nearly burned the kitchen down believe it or not." "So we finally found something the great Christopher Fauns isn't good at huh?" I teased. "Hey I'm a warrior not a cook. I wield swords not knives." He countered. I let out a laugh. I went behind and but my arms around his neck. "Thanks. This is really sweet of you." I saw the edges of his mouth curve into a smile. "Your welcome. Now eat. I'm sorry in advance if I poison you from my cooking." We ate mainly in silence. It was just one of those moments where words weren't needed. Where each other's company was more than enough. I finished eating first, so I spent the rest of the time staring at Chris. It sounds weird but it was mainly because half of the time I see Chris he was the warrior he was born to be. Vigilant and always looking out for trouble, with his back straight and eyes constantly on the look out. Because of that, it was a treat to see him being relaxed. It was especially fun to see him with his bed-hair and the just-woken up expression on his face. "Hey." I said once he was done eating. "What's up with you today? You never cook. Much less wake up early. Did you do something?" Christopher looked horrified. "What? Can I not do a single nice thing for my girlfriend? Must I need a reason to cook for the person I love?" I raised my hands in defeat. "Alright. You're right. I'm sorry." Christopher stood up. "Come on get dressed." "Where are we going?" I stood up, following him. "Out." He said simply. I increased my pace to stand in front of him. My arms went around his neck. "How about I take off my clothes instead off changing?" I teased. He smiled. "Sure but not today. We've got plans." "Plans?" I pulled back, putting my hands on my hips. "Are you asking me on a date Christopher Fauns?" "Maybe." He said again. Christopher had always been a man of few words. "Why are you so confusing?" I complained. ---- I got dressed quickly. I decided to go simple. Jeans, tank-top and a cardigan. It wasn't much, but I knew Chris wouldn't mind. Christopher was outside by the time I was done changing. He was wearing black pants and a crisp white dress-shirt with his favourite coat thrown over it. Seeing him, I wished I had gone with something more formal. "Oh." I said. "Should I change to something more decent?" "Nah that's good enough." He smiled encouragingly. He held out his hand. "Come on Princess. Let's go." ---- Christopher had really planned today through. I really enjoyed it. By the time the day had ended and we were home, we were laughing and happy. "Today was awesome Chris." I hugged him. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could have." He returned my hug. "For you. I try to be." "I'm gonna change kay?" I said, pulling away. "I'll come see you later." "I'll be on the balcony." He said simply before walking away. Later I found him of course on the balcony. He had set up two chairs on it and he was just watching the stars. "Hey." He said, he motioned me to sit beside him. "Hey." I sat beside him. "The stars are out." I said, looking at the starr-filled sky. "That's weird, usually its just plain black." "Yeah it's as if ''she ''knew." Chris chuckled to himself. "What?" "Nothing." He answered. Obviously he knew something I didn't. We sat in silence after that. At some point Chris reached for my hand and held it. I in return, rested my head on his shoulder. "You know what Chris?" I said. "What?" "I'm glad the way things turned out." I answered. "I mean we lost Willow. Both of us nearly died countless of times. But we're still together and the what we went through just tested our relationship. It also made us love each other ever more." "Yeah." Christopher kissed the top of my forehead. "Guess you're right." "Sometimes I just thank our mothers. I don't know why, but I feel like they have a role to play on why were still together." "I don't think so." Was the response I got. "What to do you mean by that?" "I don't think that Nyx or Hemera had anything to do with us being together." He turned his coffee-brown eyes met mine. "I love you and you love me. Nothing esle matters. Our moms might have allowed us to meet but we chose to stick together. That's all that matters." "Yeah." I said, resting my head firmly on his shoulder. "Tess?" "Yeah?" Suddenly Christopher wasn't beside me anymore. He was in front of me. He was also on his knees. "Chris? What-what are you doing?" "Tess. I've been thinking about for a while." Chris reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box. "Oh god!" I knew what was going to happen. My heart was beating quickly, I could feel my face turn hot. "Tess. Meeting you has probably been the best thing that happened in my life. I feel blessed that you're mine. I want you in my life, now and till I take my last breath. Theresa Ryder." Christopher opened the black box to reveal ring, the gem on it was black like the night sky. I didn't know what gem it was but it was beautiful. "You would do me the honour of being mine. And only mine?" I was speechless for a moment. I was still in shock of what to say. "Tess?" Come on say something." "Chris?" "Yeah?" He replied. "I'm sorry. I can't be yours." I said. "Oh." Chris said. There was a mix of disappoinment and surprise in his voice. "I knew this was a stupid idea." He mumbled. "Hey." I made him look at me. "I can't be yours now. Because I'm already yours." I reached out and took the ring from inside the box. Christopher's eye opened wide, his mouth formed a surprised 'O'. Then he starting crying. He buried his head in my knees and cried tears of joy. "Oh Nyx..I-I." He didn't complete his sentence, he just smiled. He stood up and picked me up in his arms. He spun me around laughing as he did. We're now laughing and crying together. No words could describe how we felt right now, so we didn't try. We just stayed together, now much closer than we ever been before. At last we shared a kiss. I don't know why but this kiss was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was amazing. Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 14:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:One-shot Category:Romance